


First Dates

by ClockworkJamboree



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkJamboree/pseuds/ClockworkJamboree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has invited Nisha to a little get-together/badly disguised date. Jack is also a pushover when it comes to drinking. Now Nisha has to look after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates

Nisha knew that Jack’s invitation to a little celebratory get-together at his private Helios apartment was going to be just the two of them. Even though he’d insisted that the others would be there. Of course she knew the likes of Athena and Claptrap would never show up, but then neither had anyone else. Timothy was never invited to these sorts of things, Aurelia thought it was beneath her, apparently, and Wilhelm? Well. Jack stuttered and faltered at why Wilhelm wasn’t present. Wilhelm was always around these days, acting as a sort of bodyguard for him. Eventually, Jack had come up with the absolutely pathetic excuse of the cyborg needing to calibrate and possibly oil up all those metal parts. Naturally, Nisha wasn’t buying any of it. She knew better. This was a man thirstier than a bandit stuck in the Pandoran dessert.

What did surprise her, however, was that Jack was a complete pushover when it came to drinking.

He’d insisted he could keep up with her, knocking back shots of whiskey with that smug, shit-eating grin she’d come to appreciate from him. She’d also come to appreciate the slurred, increasingly lewd attempts at flirting. It was preferable to the nervous boy he’d been when they’d first met, but there had also been something endearing about that. Nisha loved being able to reduce a man to a trembling wreck. Though, for all his bravado, she knew it would never take much to get him back to that. She knew when a person was naturally strong, and when they were just putting it on to impress. Or, in his case, to fool himself into believing it.

Jack, now Handsome Jack, was definitely an interesting man. Nothing like the bandits, the pirates, the crass scum back home. It was interesting to see a man with a bit of a class act. And how quickly she could break him and turn him from a sophisticated corporate asshole into a begging wreck on his knees. He did fight back, at least, his pride wouldn’t allow an easy victory but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Y…Y’know…Nish… We could continue this in the bedroom,” Jack waggled his eyebrows in what she was sure he assumed to be a seductive move, but it just came off as completely ridiculous. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“You’ve had too much to drink, lover-boy. I doubt you could even stand,” she said and smirked at him, effortlessly downing another shot of the strong Pandoran whiskey that she favoured. It was sharp, tasted vaguely of blood and reminded her of home in all the best ways.

“What… You… Ya think a lil’ thing like you could outdrink me?” Jack’s voice was raised and slurred. He was drunk. Beyond drunk. Nisha was honestly a little concerned for him, but then, a ‘civilized’ pretty-boy like that could never keep up with her when it came to drinking. He’d dug his own grave.

She hummed and raised her eyebrows in amused response, silently daring him to even attempt to stand. She had to admit, it would be absolutely fascinating to see the end result. Jack took the dare immediately, slamming his glass down on the table in front of himself and getting to his feet.

He stood proudly upright before swaying a little. The concentrated look on his face was honestly pretty damn cute, in her opinion. He was trying so hard to look tough for her. But his façade soon broke as he collapsed back into his seat, a crumpled mess that was barely conscious, from the look of things. So much for getting lucky tonight, she supposed. She’d have to remember to keep an eye on how much he was drinking in the future if she ever wanted a shot with that.

“What a mess… C’mon, handsome. It’s late. I think you were right about taking this to the bedroom.” Not in the way Jack had imagined, of course, but it would probably be the only way to get him to agree with this. Not that Nisha couldn’t have easily swung him over her shoulder and taken control of the situation more forcefully.

It was strange, though. Generally speaking, the cowgirl would have just left someone in this state to their own devices. The next morning she’d hear that they either got robbed, stabbed, choked to death on their own vomit, any number of things. But Jack… Well. She told herself that he was her boss. She had at least some duty of care, here, otherwise she wouldn’t get paid. She knew there was more to it, but in her experience, dwelling on feelings never ended in anything worthwhile.

Jack let out a weak, slurred murmur of protest as Nisha got to her feet, walking up to him and lifting him with ease. The gravity on Helios was forgiving, sure, but even without it, it wouldn’t have been too difficult a task for her. Despite her slender frame, she was strong. You had to be, in her line of work.

Despite all his protests, the new Hyperion CEO seemed to relax into her hold, one arm around her neck, the other weakly gripping on her vest. He probably still thought he was in control of this, that he was totally about to get laid. He’d probably insist on that version of events in the morning, powering through what she was sure would be a hell of a hangover. Poor guy.

She carried him upstairs to his entirely too large bedroom, taking a moment to admire the view of Elpis from the window. She was also quick to notice that there were multiple mirrors dotted about. That the room looked as though a bomb had hit it with clothes strewn about everywhere, empty fast-food wrappers tossed carelessly around, spare computer parts stacked in neat little piles that she could only assume had some sort of meaning to him.

This isn’t what she’d imagined. But then, this also wasn’t how she’d imagined seeing his bedroom for the first time. The scenario in her head had played out a little differently, to say the least. It involved more rope and less… Now passed out Handsome Jack, snoring peacefully in her arms. She wanted to say that was the most disgusting thing she’d ever seen but instead she just scoffed, laying him entirely too gently down on his bed. She should have just dropped him. She could have. But she didn’t. Maybe all this ‘saving the moon’ shit had made her soft. She was going to have to go strangle a few baby animals or something later.

She stood, staring down at him. Jack was drooling, sprawled out on his bed, snoring, it was.. Not the most appealing look he had. But it was… Cute? Was that the word she wanted? She gently prodded his side to see if he really was asleep. He snorted, rolled over and curled up a little tighter. With that in mind, she took off her hat, placing it carefully on his bedside table before climbing onto the bed next to him.

“This isn’t exactly how I thought our first night together would go, tiger…” All the same, she couldn’t help but smile. This wasn’t so bad, really. Sure, he’d wake up the next morning, alternating between whining about his headache and claims of what they absolutely totally did the previous night, but she was willing to put up with that.


End file.
